Speak Now
by BaeOnFire
Summary: Peut-être y avait-il une raison à ce que Drago épouse la plus jeune des Greengrass. Et peut-être que la raison, c'était son aînée. "C'est tellement plus facile de me faire passer pour la méchante." OS Drago M. / Astoria G. du point de vue de Daphné G.


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. , blablabla. Merci à Taylor Swift pour sa chanson, V.O.I.L.A.

**Rating :** K, il est inoffensif cet OS, du moins je crois.

* * *

_Speak Now_

* * *

Je n'ai jamais été ce genre de fille. De celles qui ruinent l'union de deux êtres, pour son propre bien être personnel. Egoïsme pur et simple.

Alors je n'sais pas bien ce que je fais là, dans cette église Moldu, assise au cinquième rang, à la vue de tous, qui me jettent des regards noirs sans même essayer de se cacher. Ils me détestent tous, et ils ont de quoi.

Je regarde le décor de ta plaisanterie de mariage, et mon rire rauque manque de raisonner dans le silence religieux. Elle essaie de faire croire qu'elle t'a à sa botte, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il n'y a plus qu'elle et que tu l'aimes au point de lui passer pareil caprice. Elle a peur, ta future femme, peur de moi si je me levai pour tout arrêter.

Mais je ne le ferai pas. Parce que ta future femme, c'est ma petite sœur, et que je ne suis tout de même pas garce au point de ruiner ce qu'elle croit être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Ma sœur, mon insipide petite sœur, je me demande pourquoi elle, et pas Parkinson, ta toute dévouée qui a pleuré si bruyamment le jour de l'annonce, alors que je n'ai pas même tremblé. Mais j'imagine que ce n'est encore qu'un de tes jeux pervers, où tu as les deux sœurs Greengrass.

Doux fantasme, preuve que tu n'as pas changé.

Ma petite sœur, que tu ne trouves même pas jolie, sans saveur, que tu ignoreras pendant toute ta vie. Tout le monde le sait, mais ils ne diront rien. C'est tellement plus facile de me faire passer pour la méchante.

J'imagine que j'aurai dû me cacher, car je ne suis qu'une clandestine au mariage de ma propre petite sœur, mais je veux vous montrer que je serai toujours l'ombre qui plane au-dessus de vous.

Parkinson est là, cachée derrière une statue, telle une excommuniée, comme dirait ces abrutis de Moldus. Elle croit toujours que tu la vois comme un danger, capable de tout empêcher. Elle n'est plus dans ta vie, mais ne l'a toujours pas compris.

La musique s'élève dans les airs, et tous se lèvent, alors je suis le mouvement. L'assemblée, ou le public de ta gigantesque farce, tu choisiras à ta guise, est habillée de pastel, et je suis la seule en vert émeraude, un vert si foncé que l'on dirait du noir. Un coup de ma sœur une nouvelle fois, j'imagine.

Tu t'avances au bras de ta mère, cette bonne vieille Narcissa, qui m'a un jour calmement dit que personne ne m'épouserai, car j'étais incapable de me tenir, et que l'on me préférerait toujours ma sœur, même si j'avais plus de caractère.

Tu ne me jettes pas même un regard, et reste stoïque en fixant l'hôtel de ton regard gris acier. Dans ton smoking d'un noir d'encre, tu as toujours le même air suffisant que d'habitude, qui fait se sentir mal à l'aise bien des gens.

As-tu l'intention d'être un Heathcliff, laissant à ma sœur le rôle d'Isabelle ? **(1) **Pas possible, car même ce sinistre personnage à un cœur, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, et je ne serai pas ta Catherine.

C'est à ma sœur de traverser l'allée au bras de mon cher père, qui me lance un regard assassin, comme tous les autres. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'avoir remarquée, et j'imagine que ça vaut mieux pour elle, je sais qu'elle n'aimerait pas ressembler à un buffle le jour de son mariage !

Le prêtre, face à vous, commence un discours à n'en plus finir, si bien que je manque de piquer du nez. Ma voisine, une sorcière qui a dû attendre les cent ans il y a peu, ronfle assez bruyamment, une mouche tentant même de rentrer dans sa bouche. Seule distraction de cette cérémonie soporifique.

Tu claques allégrement du pied, l'air aussi ennuyé que le reste de l'assemblée, et je vois ma chère petite Astoria frémir, comme si chacun de tes battements de pied était un coup sur son corps de vierge effarouchée.

Enfin, le moment que tous redoutaient arrive. Le petit homme dans sa soupape demande si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer au mariage. Je sens des corps se retournaient vers moi, et je me dis qu'autant passer pour la méchante jusqu'au bout.

Je me lève, et tout le monde se retourne véritablement vers moi. Les yeux de mes parents me lancent des éclairs, mais je n'en ai cure. Astoria me lance un regard qui pourrait presque faire fondre mon cœur de glace. Toi, tu te contentes de garder ton air impassible, même si je sens poindre ton petit sourire narquois.

Mais je n'ai pas été envoyée à Serpentard pour rien, et comme toujours, le serpent rentre dans son trou pour fuir la confrontation, je n'y fais pas exception. Je sors une cigarette de ma poche, et l'allume au beau milieu de l'Eglise, sous le regard courroucé du curé.

Les commissures de tes lèvres se relèvent imperceptiblement. J'ai toujours été la seule à remarquer tes micro-expressions. Comme moi, tu sais que je ne ferai rien. Alors je me retourne pour sortir, mes talons claquant dans l'allée. Soit tranquille Astoria, l'achèvement de ton conte de fées ne me sera pas dû.

Adossée au mur de l'église, je me remémore ce que tu m'as dit hier soir. Futur marié, tu as pourtant passé la nuit avec moi, une fois de plus. En me caressant les cheveux, tu m'as dit que je serai ta maîtresse, dans le dos de cette pauvre Astoria, de ta voix nasillarde et légèrement moqueuse.

Tu t'es dit que je ne pouvais rien te refuser, car tu étais la cause de ma déchéance en septième année, et que depuis, j'étais toute seule. Ni ma meilleure amie de l'époque, cette chère Parkinson, ni ton cher Blaise ne m'ont pardonnée de coucher avec toi dans leur dos, alors que j'étais la seule à t'écouter te plaindre.

Mais j'en ai fini Malefoy. Maintenant, il y a toi et Astoria, et à côté, il y a moi. Je prends de grandes bouffées de ma cigarette, qui me bouffe les poumons à chaque fois que j'en rallume une nouvelle. Mort lente et précoce, voilà ce qui m'attend, j'imagine que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Aux vibrations du mur, je comprends que la cérémonie est finie, et que tu vas sans doute sortir de l'église au bras de ta femme. Je me suis trompée, car bientôt c'est toi qui apparais devant moi, seul. Ton sourire narquois est plus visible que tout à l'heure, en haut de l'autel. Ton mariage est tout frais, pourtant c'est déjà moi que tu viens retrouver.

Tu m'enlèves la clope de la bouche, et tu en prends une bouffée. Je te laisse faire, car aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui, je veux bien te laisser gagner. Est-ce que je t'aime ? Question que tu m'as posée plus d'une fois, et à laquelle j'ai toujours répondu par la négative. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu as choisi Astoria. Elle au moins, elle saura t'aimer correctement, au début.

Toi et moi, nous, on se déchire depuis le début, car tout ce qui nous anime, c'est le désir que nous avons l'un pour l'autre. J'ai toujours été d'accord avec ça, mais je sais à présent que ce n'est pas une vie, et que c'est sans doute la dernière fois que l'on se voit seul à seul.

Peut-être que j'aurais dû te demander de t'enfuir avec moi, finalement, je ne sais plus. Ton regard en dit long, à nouveau, tu as envie de moi, et j'aperçois ma sœur, à cinq mètres de nous. Elle sait déjà ce qui se passe entre nous, peut-être même sait-elle où tu étais hier soir.

Tu t'es rapproché de moi au point que je ne puisse pas bouger un orteil sans te toucher. Tu y crois jusqu'au bout, hein ? Partager la couche de deux sœurs. Mais Astoria est l'une des dernières personnes à me supporter, et je ne veux pas la décevoir plus que je ne le fais déjà.

Je mets mes mains contre ton torse, et tu crois avoir gagné, mais je te repousse violemment. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, à celle-là ? Mes talons hauts battent sur le pavé alors que je m'éloigne loin de toi. Au passage, je pose une main compatissante sur le bras de ma petite sœur, parce que du courage et de la patience, elle en aura besoin.

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute manière, je me dis en transplanant. Daphné Greengrass n'existera plus que pour ma famille désormais. Je vais partir d'ici, et tout bouleverser là où je passerai. A Poudlard, on m'appelait la Reine des Glaces, et ce n'était pas pour rien.

* * *

**(1)** Référence aux _Hauts de Hurlevent_ d'Emily Brontë.


End file.
